Die Hardest
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: John McClane finds himself in Seattle, spending Christmas with his family. As if his daughter's new love interest and his son's lack of a job weren't enough, now he's found himself caught up in the game again. John McClane is having another REALLY bad day


DIE HARDEST

By Esteban T. Rodriguez

Chapter One: Good Morning Seattle.

(Set about a year after Die Hard With A Vengeance.)

John McClane stepped off the plane in the Seattle airport, greeted by a gush of cold wind that made him cringe. It wasn't the wind so much as the snowflakes that blew into his face. He squinted to protect his eyes, which he valued greatly, but that every one of the elements seemed to target. From bright rays of sunshine, to kamikaze bugs that always seemed to think that his retina looked tasty, to snowflakes, his eyes always got the short end of the stick.

But, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He was in Seattle to visit family, and spend Christmas together. Hopefully. The last time he saw his wife over Christmas, in Washington DC, terrorists lead by the fanatic Colonel Stuart took over the airport. But, he made sure that this was going to be different. Even the invincible John McClane of the NYPD needed a break every now and then.

He got his luggage through the terminal and made his way to the entrance where he called for a taxi.

He got inside and told the man the address he was given.

"Hey man," The voice said. "I remember that voice."

The black man turned around and took off his aviator sunglasses.

"Argyle!" McClane recognised him. His old limo driver from LA! The guy who was trapped inside the building with him during that thing in the Nakatomi building.

"What's up Holmes?" Argyle extended his hand. It had been years.

"Not much," McClane said. "I'm still breathing so that's usually a good sign. But what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Well, I got fired for bustin' up that limo during that thing in LA, so I decided to come out here with my mom. Got a job with the taxi service and I've been livin' it up for the past few years. But what about you? You still a cop?"

"You know it," McClane said. "I'm just out here to visit my wife and daughter."

"Oh, she beat you up again?" Argyle laughed as they got going. "Hey man, I read about you a couple times in the paper, for those things in New York and Washington. What the hell happened?"

"Someone tried to be smart," McClane said.

"Hey man," Argyle said. "Say that line of yours, for old times sake you know?"

"What the hell?" McClane said. "What line?"

"You know, that line I keep hearing about that you say." Argyle said. "That cowboy line or something…"

McClane sighed. It had been over a year since he'd said it, but for old times sake. He took an intake of breath and said his now almost world famous line. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker."

Argyle laughed. "That's what I'm talking about. I love that…" He laughed as they pulled up to the address. "Say hi to the wife for me. See ya, McClane!"

"Merry Christmas, Argyle." McClane said as stuffed a bill into Argyle's hand and said, "Keep the change." He got his suitcase out and went up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened, and McClane saw the face that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. His wife holly stood in the doorway. Her hair was flecked with grey spells, but her face was full of vitality and warmth as she said "John! So glad you could make it! Come in, come in!"

McClane smiled and brought his suitcase inside. As soon as the door was closed, Holly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. McClane was taken aback, but he soon reciprocated. It had been far too long…

"Mom! Dad!" A female voice said. McClane and Holly broke apart to see their eldest daughter Lucy standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She was of average height, with raven black hair with a scrunchie in the back that kept her ponytail in place.

"Lucy!" Holly scolded. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Lucy said, a smile dancing round her mouth. "By the way, hi dad,"

"Hey sweetie." McClane said. "How are you?"

"Well I was good until I saw my parents making out in the hallway!" Lucy grinned. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

She led the way to the kitchen where a very pretty girl stood. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and killer looks. McClane had stopped trying to get a girlfriend a long time ago, but he still looked, and this girl was well worth his time.

Lucy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gave her an all out hug.

"Dad, this is my girl," Lucy said. "Cherry."

_What the hell!_ McClane thought. _My daughter, a lesbian!_ Well, he knew that this Christmas would be an adventure, but he restrained his shock and merely said, "It's nice to meet you."

Holly took him aside for a minute and said, "John, I know this is kind of hard for you to take in, but it's her choice. She wanted to move out at fourteen because we never gave her any, remember?"

"Yeah," McClane said. "But I'll live through this Christmas IF John Junior doesn't come home with a boy fried who has a three ring binder across his chest."

"I think that's possible," Holly laughed. "Just please be tolerant of Lucy's decision. She's even a cop in the city too, so you'll have lots to talk about."

"Yeah," McClane said. "She and her girl friend will probably want to know about that Nakatomi thing again. I'm really getting tired of telling it."

Holly laughed and went off, leaving McClane musing that this Christmas was going to be an adventure.

He had no idea how right he was.

End of chapter.

Well, how was it? Was it OK? Did it suck? Let me know! Please review. If you like, it, I'll update again. If you're lucky.


End file.
